


Wake Up Call

by shujisoo



Series: A guide to Hong Jisoo's boyfriends [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Established Relationship, Fluff, I made this pretty quick, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, head empty fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujisoo/pseuds/shujisoo
Summary: A normal morning in the seventeen household ++ Wonshua’s domestic, mated life.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: A guide to Hong Jisoo's boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JiHan67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiHan67/gifts).



> hi, please enjoy! this isn't edited/beta-read.
> 
> This is for @GhostPrincess67 on twt i hope i made u a little bit happy by writing this hehe
> 
> all the love, kei x

Hong Jisoo was a lot of things; beautiful, smart, patient, loving. He’s everything an alpha would look for in an omega (much to a certain alpha’s dismay). Sadly, though, he’s already taken.

By whom?

Well…

* * *

“Wonwoo, baby, you need to get up. Jeonghan and the rest are already eating. We have a schedule for today, remember?” Joshua pats Wonwoo awake. He sits beside the sleeping boy and slowly rubs the other’s back.

“Mmh Shua, one more minute.” 

“You know we can’t-” Joshua gasps as an arm pulls him closer. “Lie down next to me,” Wonwoo mumbles, eyes still closed.

“You’re so spoiled Wonu-yah, maybe this is why the others always complain.” The older of the two pouts as Wonwoo kisses his forehead. “I’m too soft on you.” Still, he lies down beside the alpha.

“You love me,” Wonwoo replies, smiling as he nuzzles against Joshua’s neck.

“You sleep so late playing all your games, and then you give me a hard time waking you up. How can I love someone like that?” The omega asks jokingly, poking the other on the side.

Wonwoo grins, nosing at the omega’s scent gland, “Mmmh I don’t know. All I’m sure of is that you love me enough to mate with me.”

“How anyone can say you’re timid and closed-off is beyond me. You’re so devious when you want to.”

“It’s part of the charm isn’t it?”

“Charm, your ass.”

Joshua pulls away from the embrace and stands beside the bed. He picks up a pillow and hits the alpha with it. Giggling, he says, “Well, you better get up. I kinda felt nice earlier to be the one to pull you from your dreams. The others wouldn’t be as kind.”

Wonwoo groans at the thought, “Why do we have a recording as early as now, anyways?”

“It’s comeback season,” the omega replies as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world (it really is, Wonwoo’s brain just hasn’t registered it yet). “Get up already or I swear I’ll call Cheollie.”

“You love me too much to let Cheol hyung come here.”

“Mmmh maybe. But you won’t get any kisses soon if you don’t get up and shower.” And with that, Wonwoo groans, getting up.

“You’re evil.”

“No, I love you. That's why I'm pulling you out of bed already.”

“I’m lucky to have you, Shua.”

A snort was what Wonwoo received from his mate. “Of course, you are. Now go fix yourself, I’ll pack some food for you so you can eat on the way.” Joshua kisses Wonwoo on the lips and leaves the room.

* * *

**EXTRA**

“Wonwoo stop playing games so late in the night if you don’t want your sleep being cut off in the morning.” It was Jun who pipes up as they all piled in their designated cars. “You’re so pissy when you don’t get enough sleep.”

“You don’t have the right to tell me that, you were the one I was playing with, Jun,” Wonwoo grumbles as he settles next to Joshua. “You kept asking to play another round.”

“I did not- ow! Hao, I wasn’t the one who initiated the game I promise- ouch!” Joshua turns to the back to see Minghao pinching Jun on his side. He smiles at the two’s antics.

The oldest omega leads his mate’s head on his shoulder so as to let him rest during the car ride. He then decides to help his friend out. “Hao, it’s fine. Wonwoo just needs a bit of a nap before we start recording. I also got him coffee; you know how he and Jun go at it when it comes to games.”

Minghao stops bickering with Jun to look at his hyung. He smiles back, almost apologetically, “I’m sorry about this, Shua hyung.”

Joshua shakes his head, “It’s fine, no worries. Besides, Wonwoo’s at fault as well. He’s old enough to know when to stop and say no when it comes to playing.”

“See, I’m not the only one wrong.” Jun mutters beside Minghao, causing the latter to elbow him on the ribs and start nagging once again.

Joshua leaves the couple be, opting to look at the view outside the window. After a few moments, he hears Wonwoo speak up.

“Shua,” Wonwoo mumbles beside him, causing him to look at his mate, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Wonu.”

"I'll try to end the playing as early as 11 PM on busy days I swear."

"..."

“I promise it wasn't even that late when we stopped.”

Joshua hums before he replies again, “You’re not allowed to sleep in my room anymore if you keep sneaking in at 4 AM, Wonwoo. I’m not a heavy sleeper.” He feels the alpha tense beside him.

“You were awake?”

“Every single time.”

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Scream at me on my socials:  
> TWT: @shujisoo_  
> CC: @shujisoo
> 
> *prompts are welcomed~


End file.
